


The invasion of New York; continued tale of John McClane

by Brownhairandeyes



Category: Die Hard (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hangover, Minions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownhairandeyes/pseuds/Brownhairandeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John McClane was, not to put too fine a point on it, a little annoyed when he woke from his drunken slumber to find his city was being invaded by aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The invasion of New York; continued tale of John McClane

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вторжение в Нью-Йорк: продолжение саги о Джоне Макклейне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568519) by [cicada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada)



> I had this hanging around for ages so I thought I'd post it; I hope you enjoy this little drabble.

John McClane was, not to put too fine a point on it, a little annoyed when he woke from his drunken slumber to find his city was being invaded by aliens.

He was more than a little angry at the destruction, the noise, the explosions, the noise, the terrising of innocent, well mostly innocent, well only a little guilty- well probably mostly guilty citizens (this was New York after all), the destruction of property and had he mentioned the NOISE that was doing NOTHING for his head!

Moaning and groaning he poured himself a glass of water inside the apartment and promptly threw over his face. He shook his head as yet another explosion rocked the city (maybe the aliens weren't invading, just simply destroying New York for fun) and wondered if his life was ever going to be normal. Perhaps he should have paid a little more attention to that crazy voodoo woman who screamed curses not swear words as he arrested her – something like “may you live in interesting times”. Oh well, can't be changed now. 

He checked his pockets on automatic; after around the 6th terrorist attack he participated in John had realised that the universe had it out for him, so the least he could do was stay prepared and try to keep the family out of trouble. He did the latter by minimising contact with them (not that ex-wife wanted that much to do with him anyway and to be honest McClane couldn't blame her – he didn't exactly enjoy his life either) and taking or storing an armoury of useful things nearby such as guns, ammo, first-aid kits, food packs, thick socks... That reminded him.

“OY, YOU LOT, make yourseves useful.”  
The tails had been a relatively new addition. Some bright spark at one of the Alphabet agencies had sat down and looked at McClane's life and declared him a “nexus of violence” and thought the best action would be makes some poor sods job to follow him and report when the dung met the fan, an early warning system for the guys in suits. The longest record for one of his tails was six weeks before being injured sufficiently to be reassigned or having a psychotic breakdown.  
There were apparently betting pools among the staff over life expectancy, the higher-ups just regarded the post now as a convenient dumping ground for lax agents who had earned their ire – after all those who survived McClane came away with useful experience and a new outlook on life. McClane got unofficial backup, and weeded out the deadwood from the organisation – wins all round. Except for the agents who were on duty when it all went to hell, again.

McClane dressed quickly as he waited for the agents to get round the corner and up the fire-escape. “Huh, newbies, figures that the time I could really do with so decent backup I get stuck with newbies who can't even work out that I'm in a HURRY!” the two agents flinched as they finally slide though the doorway.  
“Why didn't you take the fire-escape and go through the window it would have been much quic-” Another explosion shock the building, one of the newbies actually fell over at the small tremor “Oh yes invasion first, lecture afterwards. What ammo do you have? Wait, have you guys only done the standard training course?” Both agents nodded nervously. “Okay, well get on the radio and tell your masters that I'm gonna herd people towards Central Park or the subway at Lexington till the explosions stop, if you could spread the word then come join me.”  
“What are you going to do?”  
“Save the world, that’s what, come on!”


End file.
